85
The ghost of Bill Malloy warns Victoria to leave before she is killed. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. There are sections of Collinwood that have been closed off for more than fifty years. Dusty rooms and dark, haunted corridors. Rooms that no one ever sees. No one but a tormented boy. A boy that has taught me that a secret hiding place can be more than just a child's playroom. It can also be a prison. Victoria is trapped and continues to call out for help; Carolyn's looking for her raincoat and she's ready to hit the town. Carolyn's going out solo, sans Joe, but doesn't care to discuss it with Elizabeth. She tells her finally that Joe had another date; Elizabeth reminds Carolyn of her previous wild actions (42) and says it's high time Joe didn't jump when Carolyn snapped. The world doesn't revolve around Carolyn Stoddard, according to Elizabeth. Carolyn storms out, threatening to see Burke. Sam calls Maggie and learns of her plans with Joe; he tells her not to walk into a hornet's nest. At The Blue Whale, Burke is drinking alone until Sam joins him and they promise not to talk about Bill Malloy. Burke's been drinking heavily. He laments not having friends; Sam tells him you can't declare war on a whole town and then expect to make friends in it. Carolyn goes out, telling her mother she only cares about Carolyn tonight; Elizabeth has noted that Victoria's coats are present and expects help with the search. Victoria fails to escape through the window and sits dejectedly on a cot. Sam and Burke are drunk and friendly and they talk about Collinwood's ghosts. Burke wants to spare Victoria and laments that Malloy's not drinking with them. Sam catches him, then joins the lamentations. Sam admits to Burke that he thinks Malloy was murdered. They sing Bill's favorite song--"What Do You Do With A Drunken Sailor?"--and Carolyn enters. They'll hope she'll harmonize with them; Burke hurts Carolyn's feelings by asking about Victoria. Sam remembers he has to eat, and lets slip that Maggie's got a man in the cage. Carolyn alarms Burke with her green eye. Victoria wakes up when she hears a voice. The ghost of Bill Malloy appears and tells her get away from Collinwood before she is killed! The ghost leaves, and Victoria finds wet seaweed on the floor. Memorable quotes : Sam: I'm not drunk. Not yet. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← David Ford as Sam Evans → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Frank Schofield as Bill Malloy → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → * Walter Arnold as Blue Whale Customer (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * Final episode written by Art Wallace. * Location footage: Sam Evans walks to the Blue Whale along a street. * One of five episodes in the original series that actors David Ford as Sam and Nancy Barrett as Carolyn share a scene, the others being episodes 94, 137, 149, and 308. Ford and Barrett would marry. * Sam is back to smoking his pipe, the straight-stemmed one--looks like a Kaywoodie. Much more classy and "artistic" than when he smokes cigarettes. Story * The bartender at the Blue Whale is called Andy. * Bill Malloy's favorite song was What Do You Do With A Drunken Sailor?. * GHOSTWATCH: The ghost of Bill Malloy warns Victoria to leave before she is killed. He leaves a trail of seaweed behind. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Victoria calls to an absent David, on the other side of the door a shadow of a man can be seen. * Why can't Bill Malloy's ghost just say who killed him or help Victoria get out? * Bill's ghost is heard to blow out the candle, and Victoria looks over to it, clearly expecting it to have been blown out, but it only flickers a little. * The trail of seaweed "left behind" by the ghost of Bill Malloy is present on the floor from the beginning of the episode. Victoria even steps over it in the first scene. * At the Blue Whale while drinking with Sam Evans, when Sam comments that Burke seems a little drunk Mitch Ryan says the line, "Yes, first time since I've been back to Collinwood." * In the closing credits, "Ohrbach's" is misspelled as "Orhbach's". * The front door of the Blue Whale looks different from the outside than it does from the inside....different window arrangement. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 85 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 85 0085